english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial (born October 5, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2015) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Beatrice (ep9), Eddie (ep8), Electro (ep18), Ellie, Icy Fairy, Plano (ep16) 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Treeya 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017) - Sienna Khan (ep54) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Index *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Index (ep17), Additional Voices *AKB0048 (2013) - Yuuka Ichijo *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Yuuka Ichijo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kuzuha Domoto *Air Gear (2007) - Simca, Narrator (ep13), Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Tejasvi Latu (ep2; Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Deia *Aquarion (2008) - Otoha *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Shush, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kirin Shima *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Minamo Kurosawa, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Maria, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Riko (ep7) *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Reimi Odajima *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Okoi *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Christella Revi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Christella Revi (ep7), Tasera, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Kelly Wong *Black Butler (2011) - Mey-Rin *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Mey-Rin *Black Butler II (2012) - Mey-Rin *Case Closed (2004) - Amy Yeager *Casshern Sins (2010) - Ringo *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Eirenus (Announced) *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Nozomi Kaibara, Child (ep3), Girl (ep2) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Setsuren *Chaos;Child (2017) - Hazuki (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Shino Hazuki *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Azuma Matsubara *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lero, Lulu Bell, Boy B (ep37), Chomesuke, Female Villager (ep28), Joanne, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Lulu Bell (ep9), Old Woman (ep1) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Humboldt (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mina Tepes *Danganronpa (2015) - Sayaka Maizono *Date A Live (2014) - Mii Fujibakama *Date A Live II (2016) - Mii Fujibukama *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Shiro *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Clerk (ep10), Hamaguchi (ep8) *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Yayoi Honda, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Bulma, Seer (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Bulma, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Bulma (ep2) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Navi *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Mistltein *Drifters (2016) - EASY (Announced) *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Chihiro Shindou *Elfen Lied (2005) - Kanae, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Noah *Fairy Tail (2016) - Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Fractale (2012) - Enri Granitz *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Lyra/'Dante', Mother (ep35), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - May Chang, Banks Bank Clerk (ep44), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Seimei *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Ema Guzmán *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Madoka Mori *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Mika Tsuwabaki, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Carmilla (Announced), Morella (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Tsugumi *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Bind (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Daedalus, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Daedalus *Heroic Age (2009) - Mail, Tail *High School DxD (2013) - Susan *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Rino Fujisaki (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Sayuki *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Head Teacher *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Head Teacher *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Ryoka Niwa/'Rooster' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Himemiko, Isa (ep15), Rei Rei (ep16), Tayama (ep11), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Hitomi Hokuto (Announced) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Number 20, Young Odin, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Lumiere *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Sārā *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Miu Kojo *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Valentina Glinka Estes (ep11), Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Kuzuha Togashi *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Kuzuha Togashi *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mito Takami (Announced) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Nora (ep4), Additional Voices *Magikano (2007-2008) - Michiru Mamiya, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Haruko Amaya *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Yoshino Koiwai (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Michiko Malandro *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Sen Urasawa, Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Riyoko Ikeuchi (eps1-8), Maria, Rachel (ep6) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Tsuyu Asui (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Shinrabansho/'Fairy', Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2007) - Madame Gokutsubishi (ep6), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - DOGOO *Noragami (2015) - Tsuguha (ep9), Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Carue, Child (ep55), Delivery Bird (ep45), Kappa, Kuina, Mother (ep55), Tashigi, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Kakeru's Mother (Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Renge Hoshakuji *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Delilah Uzal (Announced) *Peach Girl (2007) - Megumi (ep7), Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Girl (ep29), Melancholy *Prétear (2003-2004) - Tipi, Yayoi *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mizue Shisui *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Morgan (Announced), Ouka (ep4; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Hanabishi *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Vanessa *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Chitaru Namatame *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Junna Daitoku *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Tanya Degurechaff (Announced) *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Talche (Announced) *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Babu, Miko Yasaka *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kozue Mihara (ep18), Lara Gonzàlez, Yellow Ranger (ep18) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Lara Gonzàlez, Kozue Mihara, Yellow Ranger (ep20) *Sekirei (2010) - Miya Asama *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Miya Asama *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Tama *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Tama *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Krul Tepes (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Anna Nishikinomiya *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Ai Suotome, Veterinarian (ep41), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Moa (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Moa (Announced) *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Sakuya *Solty Rei (2007) - Isabelle (ep25), Rita Revant (ep6) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Pine-Pine (ep19), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kagura *Strike Witches (2010) - Chris Barkhorn *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Bluesy "Izzy" Fruesy *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Lisa's Mother *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Nieniu *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Emerada *The Future Diary (2013) - Kamado Ueshita (8th) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Yukina Kosaka (Announced) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Coopa *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Coopa, Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Rize Kamishiro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Rize Kamishiro (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kon, Hishamaru *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Sakura, Shalme *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Henriette Belew *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Charlotte Shalzen *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Tomoko Kuroki *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Moyo Tento, Bubuhey *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Daffodil Nymph (ep16), Friend B (ep13), Girl 3 (ep3), Spirit (ep3), Voice (ep12) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Mori *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yona, Ao (ep2) *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Mila Babicheva (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Ginko Yurishiro 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Fairy (ep10), Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - May Chang, Additional Voices *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Sakura *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Index, News Reporter *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Gruier Serenity, Luca Kaoru *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Amy Yeager, Amy's Mom *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Amy Yeager *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Avexis *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Bulma, Seer *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Bulma, Seer *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Pen Pen *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Pen Pen *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Mirajane Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Lyra *Harmony (2016) - Miach Mihie *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Daedalus *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Belarus *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Sayuki *King of Thorn (2012) - Alice *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Zerui *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin *Summer Wars (2011) - Yumi Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Chico, Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Computer Operator (ep4) *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Mey-Rin *Black Butler II (2012) - Mey-Rin *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Ferilli Bartlow, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Dante (ep4) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Sayuki *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Ryu Getsuri *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Eve Tokimatsuri *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Michaelson *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Lara Gonzàlez (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Doll, Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Sakura *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Sakura 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Belarus, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Britain (ep25), Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Belarus, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Camper Female, Female Anchor A, Pedestrian Mother, School Girl B, Weather Lady Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Nicole *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Cleaning Bot, Flirty Bar Dame, R-0513, Rose Yin, Voice of Tediore *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Guilt Gun, Tediore, WillowWisp *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Geisha Puppet, Nana *Monster Tale (2011) - Zoe *Ms. Splosion Man (2011) - Ms. Splosion Man *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Weavers *Smite (2012-2015) - Hel, High Seas Sobek Parrot, Kawaii Pop Bastet, Lunar Tango Chang'e *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Diamond Sword Leader 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Snow, Lydia *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Amy Yeager *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Bulma *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Bulma *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mila *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Dante *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Satsuki Takamine, Female Custom Voice 3 *Lux-Pain (2009) - Natsuki Venefskuji, Yayoi Kamishiro *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Bienfu, Seres *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Marie, Silver Girl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (233) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (220) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors